


Freddy the dyspraxic squirrel

by beckysue



Category: Original Work, childen storys
Genre: Dyspraxic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue/pseuds/beckysue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy is a dyspraxic squirrel who wants to move to squirrelworld</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddy the dyspraxic squirrel

Freddy was a dyspraxic squirrel he had Difficulty in bushing his fur most of it was sicking up in difference places he also have difference color eyes one is blue the other is green he has unclear speech and a habit of repeat himself he couldn’t do the house work in a day it took him a day or two because he was Slow to finish a task and he daydream a lot and wander about aimlessly.that mean he got lost easily  
He lived in crossland,westhighland it was a empty place nearly no one lived there no shops  
nor no jobs and there wasn't much for a squirrel to do there because there was no trees and he didn't enjoy at all He daydream about moving to squirrelworld where most of the squirrels lived and there was so many trees shops plus there was over a hundred jobs to chose from he hoped there was squirrels with Dyspraxia so he could have someone to talk to

all he had to do is get the money but how there was no other squirrels to ask for money he could write a book about being a squirrel but who would read it he was so unsure of himelf  
he always is you see he has no confident he could get a job but who would hire a squirrel with Dyspraxia.  
He thought he could get a loan so he walked to the bank which wasn’t too far away as he walked into the bank he was hoping he was allowed to get a loan but as luck turns out the bank workers wouldn't take him serious. His only hope was to hop in to someone’s bag  
he jump onto the next bus and into a bag no one notice him which was good.  
It was a good hour or two the bus had came to a stop he left the bag needing the toilet  
as soon as he saw where he was he had forgotten about it he wasn't in a airport he was in a boat he overheard someone asking about the place they was going to turns out it was squirrel world so he did have a bit of luck after all but it would take a day or two to get there  
he want to have a walk around the place there was lots of people who was dressed nicely  
it was a lot more warmer than it was back in crossland he hope that it would stay warm in squirrelworld after walking up and down the boat they had finally made it to squirrelworld 

as soon as he had gotten off the boat he was jumping for joy all around him was other squirrels there was gray ones black one and even red ones all he had to do now was to find a home


End file.
